


Playing with your Food

by YaoiGodess



Category: Ben 10 Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never go exploring the deserts of New Mexico on the night of a full moon. Yenaldooshi(Loboan)/Lucario. SLASH! Crossover. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with your Food

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Pokemon. Lyrics at the beginning and the end of this fanfic belong to the song “Animals” by Maroon 5.
> 
> Warning: Contains both yiff and yaoi.
> 
> Setting: In the middle of a desert somewhere in New Mexico. It's nighttime, and the moon is full.

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. 

XXXX

Lucario ran through the desert as fast as he could, almost out of breath. He end up tripping on a rock as he fell forward on the desert-sand-covered ground, clouds of dust spreading everywhere from the impact. A big, tall, and muscular werewolf-like alien creature landed on the ground (right where Lucario was laying) on all fours, trapping the Pokemon underneath him as his razor sharp claws dug into the sand-covered dirt. Lucario, trembling with fear, look up to see the Loboan known as Yenaldooshi stare down at him with hunger-filled piercing bright purple eyes. 

“Please don't eat me!” Lucario exclaimed as he beg for the Loboan to spare his life, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I don't taste very good! Somebody! Anybody! Help!” 

He's a bit too scrawny for a meal. Yenaldooshi thought as he sniff the Pokemon's head. But he does smell good. 

He nuzzled his nose against the Pokemon's neck as he continued to smell him. Lucario kept on trembling in fear as he wonder what the Loboan is gonna do to him. Yenaldooshi sniff down the Pokemon's chest, then the Pokemon's waist, and finally between the Pokemon's legs. The smell of the Pokemon's crotch enticed the Loboan as he between between his wolf-like fangs. 

“...No... please... not there...” Lucario whimpered as panic sets in. “...don't bite... I... need it...”

Calm down, I'm not going to eat you. The Loboan thought as he rub, squeezed, and scratched the Pokemon's ball-sack for a bit (making Lucario gasped as he blushed a bright red). I'm just gonna make you my mate.

Yenaldooshi spread the Pokemon's legs wide apart as he held them down on the ground, exposing the Pokemon's sheath and ball-sack completely. Lucario begin protesting against this as he hopelessly struggled in the most frantic way from the Loboan's brute strength. Yenaldooshi leaned down and gently lick all over the Pokemon's tender ball-sack as it made the Pokemon groan, his long slobbery tongue sometimes exploring between both balls of the Pokemon's ball-sack. He then took the entire ball-sack into his mouth and started sucking on it roughly, sometimes nibbling on it. Lucario moaned softly as the tip of his penis slowly rise from his sheath. He moaned louder as he held his head back, his entire 6-inch hardened member now fully erected and dripping with pre-cum. 

He seems to be enjoying this. The Loboan thought as he removed his mouth from the Pokemon's ball-sack, grinning a big and wide sexy fanged grin. This should be fun. 

Yenaldooshi begin licking all over the Pokemon swollen length very roughly with intense speed as he wag his tail with joy, the taste of the Pokemon's dick making him extremely horny. His long and slobbery tongue went up, down, and around the Pokemon's shaft as it sometimes tease its head's oozing slit. Then he took the whole thing in his mouth as he suck on it like a super vacumm for the longest time, extremely careful not to cut it with his wolf-like fangs by accident. 

“...Ah... Ah... Mmmmm... yeah...” Lucario said through endless moans and groans, wagging his tail with excitement as he give in to the beast's lust-filled demands. “...Ah... d-don't stop... Mmmmmmm... I think I'm gonna... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!” 

He screamed in ecstasy as he squirted a whole mess of milky white cum into the Loboan's mouth and then (after the Loboan removed his mouth from the Pokemon's member) all over the Loboan's face. He even came all over his own waist, chest, and face. He fell backwards on the ground in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath, extremely high from his orgasm. Yenaldooshi licked his face clean of the Pokemon's cum as he savor its sweet-tasting, delicious flavor. He noticed the Pokemon was about to rest. But he's just getting started! 

Yenaldooshi blend down and lick the Pokemon's waist clean of cum. Then he moved up to the Pokemon's chest and lick up all the cum off of there too. Finally he went to lick the Pokemon's face clean completely as he kissed him passionately. Lucario still high from his insane orgasm, kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the Loboan's neck. Yenaldooshi growled sexily as he bit the Pokemon's bottom lip, trying to force his tongue into the Pokemon's mouth. Lucario whimper as he allow the Loboan full access to his mouth, his tongue soon wrestling with the Loboan's. They made out in the dusty desert ground as their tongues danced together under the light of the full moon. During their steamy hot make-out session, the Loboan's entire 12-inch member rose from its sheath as it grew super hard, dripping endlessly with pre-cum as it crosses with the Pokemon's still-hard member. Lucario started humping the Loboan's erection as he continued to make-out with him. Yenaldooshi groaned through the kiss as his body heat grew to a higher level. 

This guy is driving me crazy! He thought as he broke up the kiss with his soon-to-be-lover, a trail of drool connecting from each others' mouths. I got to have him NOW!!!! But first I have to 'properly' prepare him. 

He quickly switched himself around as he put both him and the Pokemon in a 69-position, forcing his extremely hard dick into the Pokemon's mouth. Lucario choke a bit on the Loboan's enormous cock, but started sucking on it immediately as he swirled his tongue all over it. Yenaldooshi smirked at this as he bend down and begin sucking on the Pokemon's swollen length like a super vacuum, his right hand rubbing and squeezing the Pokemon's ball-sack while his left hand started fingering the Pokemon's entrance with two fingers instead of one. Both the Loboan and the Pokemon were 69ing each other good and hard as they wag their tails joyfully, nearly minutes away from their orgasms. 

Yenaldooshi moaned through the sucking of the Pokemon's hardened member as his entire body shook like a earthquake, cumming a huge load of cum into the Pokemon's mouth. Lucario (swallowing some of the Loboan's cum) removed his mouth from the Loboan's still-hard cock as the Loboan continued to cum, every last drop of the Loboan's cum squirting all over Lucario's face. This was too much for the Pokemon to take! 

“Please... you naughty beast... fuck me...” Lucario managed to say through moans and groans, his mouth dripping with the Loboan's cum. “Can't wait... any longer... please... I'm begging you... fuck me... fuck me HARD!!!!”

Yenaldooshi, obeying the Pokemon's demand with satisfaction, got off the Pokemon and flip him over on all fours. He then gripped the Pokemon's hips as he positioned himself towards the Pokemon's now loose entrance and enter him in one swift thrust. Lucario yelp as he slowly adjusted to the Loboan's entire 12-inch swollen length. He nodded for the Loboan to continue as he lean forward and grab onto the nearest boulder for support. With that, the Loboan begin fucking the Pokemon. Yenaldooshi moved himself in and out of the Pokemon at a steady pace as he reach one hand down to stroke the Pokemon's hardened member smoothly. He bucked back and forth at an accelerating rate (fucking the Pokemon harder and harder in every single thrust) as he growled in the most beastly and sexy way, his massive-sized throbbing manhood hitting the Pokemon's virgin “sweet spot” over and over with intensely brutal force. Lucario's endless screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the night as he arched his back and squeezed his grip on the boulder, wagging his tail with excitement. 

As he kept on fucking the Pokemon extremely hard while also jacking the Pokemon off with increasing speed, Yenaldooshi lean down and started licking the Pokemon's back. His tongue then slide up towards the right side of the Pokemon's neck as he lick, kiss, suck, and nibble on it. This made Lucario moaned softly as he bit his bottom lip. Yenaldooshi lick up the right side of the Pokemon's face and then all the way up the Pokemon's right ear as he bite down on it. Lucario screamed really loud with pleasure as he held his head back, cumming a huge puddle of cum upon the desert ground. Yenaldooshi still kept on fucking the Pokemon, non-stop jacking the Pokemon off till every last drop of cum squirted out. He finally reached his climax after a few final thrusts as he howled loudly towards the full moon, squirting a gigantic amount of cum deep inside the Pokemon's ass as some of it dripped out in splashes. 

The two of them collapsed on the ground in exhaustion as they tried to catch their breaths, completely high from their orgasms. They just lay there together in both sweat and cum as a long silence filled the air around them. Yenaldooshi suddenly got up and walk away as he removed himself from the Pokemon's entrance, a very long trail of cum oozing out of the Pokemon's ass as it made a large puddle. Lucario (now feeling like a complete slut) was dishearten by this, thinking that the Loboan was going to leave him. But then he saw the Loboan sliced off the top of a cactus with his razor sharp claws as he drink some of the water inside it. Lucario laughed at himself for being so foolish. The Loboan was just thristy. He then noticed that the Loboan was now sitting next to him as he offered him some cactus water, using both hands to cup the water. Lucario smiled as he took several sips of cactus water, quenching his own thrist. Who knew the Loboan was so considerate? 

Lucario jump into the Loboan's arms as he cuddled against the Loboan's chest, wagging his tail slighty as he fell fast asleep. Yenaldooshi smiled as he lay down and rest his chin on top of the Pokemon's head, falling asleep as well. The two of them sleep peacefully under the stars as their body heat kept each other warm throughout the cold night. 

XXXX

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm. 

XXXX

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
